Problems associated with the difficulty in detecting Stage I pressures ulcers in elderly and disabled patients with darker skin tones are becoming more important due to the increasing disparity in the incidence of advanced pressure ulcers in these populations compared to populations with lighter skin tones, the complications that can arise from the delay in detecting pressure ulcers, the difficulty and cost associated with treatment of advanced pressure ulcers, and the projected growth in minority populations with darker skin tones. In this study we will: 1- Validate Imaging-Based Stage I Pressure Ulcer Detection methods against the judgment of a sample of observers 2- Develop and evaluate a low-cost, easy to use imaging-based Stage I Pressure Ulcer Detector capable of detecting such a condition in subjects with dark skin pigmentation. The purpose of this proposal is to validate, develop, and evaluate a low cost, non-contact system intended for use by professional caregivers in different settings including long-term care settings. The emergent system would be easy to use and capable of providing immediate feedback in the form of a real-time display, i.e. observer-based. Our previous research and preliminary results showed great promise for broadband imaging in the visible (e.g., red/green) and narrow-band visible imaging when coupled with image enhancement, even in the darkest skin tones. If successful, the proposed study can result in a tool that can reduce health disparity and improve health outcomes for affected minority populations, while likely reducing the cost of care. The purpose of this proposal is to validate, develop, and evaluate a low-cost, non-contact, imaging-based Stage I pressure ulcer detection system intended for use by professional caregivers in different settings including long-term care settings. The emergent system would be easy to use and capable of providing immediate feedback in the form of a real-time display, i.e. observer-based. Our previous research and preliminary results showed great promise for broadband imaging in the visible (e.g., red/green) and narrow- band visible imaging when coupled with image enhancement, even in the darkest skin tones. If successful, the proposed study can result in a tool that can reduce health disparity and improve health outcomes for affected minority populations. The impacts of this technology include the potential of reducing the cost of care. In addition, the technology is a tool that has the potential to assess and characterize different types of erythema in diverse clinical populations, including the elderly and the disabled, and to evaluate the efficacy of interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]